disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Makuu
Makuu is the leader of the crocodiles that live in the Pride Lands.He is a character who acts like a villain and learning about the Circle of Life in Season 1 and a reformed character in Season 2. Background Physical Appearance Makuu is a young, slender, and well-built Nile Crocodile with yellow eyes, green scales, and pale underbelly. Ringed around his eyes are darker shades of scales. Patches of scales on his back also have a lighter leaf-green color compared the the rest on his body. Like all crocodiles, rows of Makuu's teeth visibly protrude from his jaw rather than being kept hidden by his mouth. Personality As a crocodile, Makuu values strength so much that he believes fighting is the best way to settle things and solve problems. This belief is strong to the point where he regards those who prefer peaceful methods as weaklings and cowards. His view led to him believing he was worthier of leading his crocodile float than Pua, who was happy to get what the float needed though patient and peaceful ways. However, unlike another with similar attitudes, Makuu was not foolhardy or overconfident as shown when he patiently waited for Pua to get tired before pinning him down and when he was smart enough to back down after seeing Kion's Roar of the Elders. Abilties Strength and Combat: He stronger then Pua as he was able to toss Pua for a distance and his combat wasn't as good compared to Pua. Endurance and Stamina: He able to take the attacks of Pua fighting skills and his stamina is munch greater then Pua as proven he wasn't exhausted in the fight. Role in the Series ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Makuu makes a brief appearance in this film when Bunga jumps on his head. Makuu lifts himself out of the water in annoyance before growling at Kion, who is following suit. ''The Lion Guard'' The Rise of Makuu Makuu is seen accusing the crocodiles' leader Pua of being a coward for refusing to upset of The Circle of Life by hunting the fish in Big Springs and challenges him to a mashindano, believing that the float has the right to fish in Big Springs. Whilst being watched by a crowd of animals including Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, Simba and Nala, Makuu wins the battle and becomes the new leader of the crocodiles before being congratulated by Simba who then thanks Pua for his service as leader. Pua thanks the King before leaving (as it is tradition for the leader to leave the float if defeated). Makuu taunts Pua as he leaves (but Pua ignores him) before being chanted on by his fellow float members. Kion then wonders if Makuu's new appointment will spell bad news for the Pride Lands. This eventually comes true when Makuu takes over Big Springs and forces the other animals to switch habitats. Kion confronts Makuu, asking him to leave Big Springs, but the crocodile refuses, mocking Kion for being unwilling to fight. Though Bunga encourages Kion to use the Roar of the Elders, the cub decides against it, not wanting to be like Scar and lash out in anger. After Kion encounters Mufasa, he and his friends decide to demonstrate the Roar of the Elders on a grove of trees to show Makuu what he would be in for if he should attempt a fight. While Bunga, Fuli, and Ono set out to clear the grove of animals, Beshte and Kion confront Makuu. When Ono gives the signal, Kion roars into the trees, clearing them all of their branches. Awetruck by the display, Makuu calls off the fight and leads his float out of Big Springs. As Makuu leaves, Basi invites the crocodiles to return to Big Springs once the fish population spikes. Makuu promises to keep the offer in mind. Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Predators Category:Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Neutral Evil Category:Reformed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:The Lion Guard Villains Category:Not completely evil Category:Crocodiles Category:Main Antagonists